I Miss Your Smile
by Mein Gott
Summary: Just as I was about to call out her name, she noticed my presence and....glared. Glared? ShizNat one-shot


A/N: Moments like these are rare so I took the opportunity to come up with this. The theme was conceived after looking at a photograph of a person with a what I thought was a sincere smile on her face. I really detest ideas at 4am though...

I'm sure you can guess whose 'Point of View' this belongs to.

I Miss your Smile

There she was again and with that same scowl etched on her face.....for the past 45 days...not that I'm counting, of course. I observe from a distance as she slowly walks past a group of boys chatting amongst themselves. Her mind seems to be somewhere else right now. I just wished I knew where.

There was a time when she would give me her brightest, most sincerest smile. It was as if she was genuinely happy and on top of the world...just like that Carpenter's song. And being in the presence of that magnificent smile had such a pleasantly, bewildering effect on me. I just could not explain it...but I had to have more...more of her smiles. It was as if they were only made for me. Her genuine smile moved me and I wanted to take comfort in her presence forever.

Until one day, she could not be found in her usual resting spot. I had waited a few more minutes and to no avail. This had prompted me to find her whereabouts before the break was over. Scouring the entire area, I had no luck. There were only a few minutes left before the need to return to class and worry was already beginning to surface.

Returning to the building after no success, I finally caught a glimpse of her as she was about to step into her own classroom. Just as I was about to call out her name, she noticed my presence and....glared. _Glared?_ It was not the smile I longed for...but...a glare. From that day forward, I would no longer witness that beautiful smile. And I would not find out the reason...until today.

_'I'm wondering where that smile disappeared to.'_

_'What?'_ She seemed startled by my sudden appearance

_'You, haven't been yourself lately.'_ Well it was true. She had not been herself and I was determined to find the one person or thing that took her smile away.

'.....'

She moved her eyes away from me and observed the ground beneath her. I had hoped that her scowl would disappear but not like this. It was replaced with something more despairing. A moment of silence had past between us and it was becoming awkward. A few more seconds pass and she remains still while I uncharacteristically begin to fidget. I wanted to break the silence.

'Your smile....it is the first thing I look forward to each day. I'm not saying that I have become dependent on it but...it makes the day much more bearable. I truly miss it.'

And the glare was back except much more prominent than before. It was a glare that spoke untold truths. Those eyes...they spoke of an unbearable pain that refused to reveal the rationale behind it. I kept my focus on those eyes, trying to find out as much as I can even in her silence until...

_'I saw you....both of you.'_

What was she talking about? _'Both of us?'_

_'Both of you...kissing.'_ My eyes widened in fear.

And so the truth surfaces. I was the culprit who took her smile away.

_'Please...let me explain.'_ Panic-stricken was perhaps the best way to describe myself at the moment. I had to explain...it wasn't what she thought.

_'Explain? There's nothing to explain. Both of you were lip locked!'_ She responded in such a harsh whisper.

_'Please, there is more to the story than that!'_ There really was.

She sighed and and I felt my eyes glistening. I was expecting her to run away but to my surprise she stayed. I suppose it was her way of telling me to continue with my explanation.

_'He caught me by surprise. As I was in the garden, alone with my thoughts, that is when he had approached me. What started out as friendly chatter turned into something gone amiss. It transformed into a stage for his confession and before I had the chance to refuse, he immediately planted his lips onto my own.' _The tears made its way out but I knew I had to continue. I had to for both our sakes.

_'....I was uneasy during that whole ordeal and I instantly carried out my intent to refuse him. Please, believe me.'_

She continued to look at me with an unreadable expression. It was as if she was attempting to analyze my words. For a brief moment, it looked as if she was about to give in but then her eyes hardened again. And so, awkward silence filled the air once more. Her eyes burrowed through mine as if searching for any sign of deception. My own eyes were getting lost in her foresty ones as she continued to scrutinize.

When it felt as if she would not let up, I inwardly sighed and resigned myself to practically beg for her forgiveness. It was yet another thing that was uncharacteristic of me as I would never resign to such an act with anyone else but I felt desperation emerge and I would do anything just to see that smile once more. The smile that brightened my entire day and told me that from now on, everything will be all right. What power that one person's smile had over me....it was overwhelming. And I needed it back. However before I had the chance to plead, that's when it occurred. Her eyes no longer filled with anger slowly transformed. It had changed into something that resembled 'understanding.'

_'I'm sorry.'_

What? Did she just apologize to me?

_I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just...I never realized how much it could hurt to see such a thing. To see the one person I care about most being kissed by someone.'_ Her voice was trembling. _'Someone other than....me.' _

I was at a loss for words. This girl certainly knew how to break down my defenses. And I loved her for it.

She continued. _'Do you know why I smiled?'_

I slowly shook my head.

_'I smiled because....I'm at the peak of happiness...when I'm with you. Only you. I never wanted that feeling to ever leave me. And when it did, it felt like my world just crumbled. Nothing made sense anymore. That's when I realized I was nothing without you.'_

Seeing her tremble as she struggled with words was nothing short of heartbreaking. I wanted to respond but being so surprised by her words prevented me from saying anything in return. It was at that moment when I decided that actions speak louder than words. And so I did the one thing that would hopefully convince her that my feelings were mutual.

I kissed her. Not just any kiss but one filled with all the feelings I had for her. Shock took over her features but apparently she got the message because....

....She smiled...a truly wonderful smile.

**Fin**


End file.
